


Can't Sleep, Come Over.

by Idontunderstandwhy



Series: Loosely connect Tarlos fluff [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adorable Tarlos, Boyfriends Being Cute, Flirting, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Sleeping Together, attempted humor, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontunderstandwhy/pseuds/Idontunderstandwhy
Summary: TK is having a hard time going to sleep and wants Carlos to come and help.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Loosely connect Tarlos fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145810
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	Can't Sleep, Come Over.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically meaningless fluff. TK just wants to cuddle much like me. Only difference, unlike me he has a gorgeous boyfriend to do it with.

TK flipped around in his bed, unable to sleep. He usually didn't have so much trouble falling asleep after a 24 hour shift. But today he was extra restless for some reason. He reach out to get his phone from the bedside table. The brightness of the screen became the only source of light in his dark bedroom. It illuminated his face and startled his eyes a little as he checked the time. 2:21 am. TK went to his WhatsApp to see if he had received any text and as usual the name on the top of the list was of his newly anointed boyfriend Carlos. Well not so new anymore since it's been a few months but that's including the months in lockdown which TK refuses to take into count. He stared at the profile pic for a good 5 minutes, not because he hasn't seen. He has. Multiple times. But that didn't stop him from longingly staring at it.

"Why is he so hot?" TK whispered to himself before tearing his eyes away and actually opening the chat.

TK : Shift just got over, you free?

Carlos : No, still working a B and E

Carlos : Call you when I get home? 😏😉

It's been 5 hours since that text and Carlos hasn't yet called which means he was still on work. TK contemplated whether or not to call his police officer boyfriend on his job. But it was 2 something in the morning and he couldn't sleep and he really wanted to hear Carlos' velvety smooth, just deep and stern enough voice he had grown so fond of. He dial the number and it took about 3 rings for Carlos to pick up.

"Hey" He sounded tired.

"Hi" TK responded and instantly felt an giddiness in his chest "What's up?"

"Nothing I'm just patrolling the....wait, why are you still up? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? You just got off a 24 hours shift."

"Yeah, I can't sleep. I was _thinking about you_...." TK started flirtatiously but Carlos very rudely cut him off.

"Go to sleep, TK. You need atleast 8 hours of rest in a day. Plus you have another shift in like what, 18 hours."

"I know. I know. You don't have to lecture me about that again. It's not like I don't want to go to sleep I just CAN'T sleep....and it's not from a lack of trying either. I have been lying in bed for the past 3 hours now....I have turned around so much that my sheets have become a tangled mess. But I still can't go to sleep."

"Why? Are you not tired or something? But you have to be tired you just did a 24 hour shift. You gotta be tired."

"Maybe it's because I'm so used to having a _gorgeous body_ to cuddle with that I can't sleep alone anymore."

"Wow, so you are blaming me for your inability to fall asleep, huh? How nice of you."

"I'm blaming your extremely muscular arms for not wrapped around me right now." TK could hear a soft breathy chuckle coming from the other man which in turn made him smile.

"Well, my extremely muscular arms along with me get off in an hour so if you want to come over I'd be more than happy to cuddle you."

"Ugh....it'd take me so much work to get to your house. I'll have to get out of bed, put on clothes, drive myself to your house...."

"Wait, you are not wearing clothes?" TK could literally hear the smirk in Carlos' voice and bit his lower lip as he thought for an equally cheeky answer to that question.

"Well, I'm wearing boxers but they can be very _unworn_ if you come over." This time he heard a hearty but slightly strained chuckle from the other end.

"I thought you wanted my help to go to sleep."

"You know what would _really_ help me sleep....a really nice orgasm." TK was always the more flirtatious one amongst the two of them. But he knew he was pushing some boundaries right now as he heard a indignant wince from his boyfriend.

"God, what have I gotten myself into." Carlos muttered more to himself than to TK which made the firefighter want to pat his own back. "Well, I can come over at yours but what about your parents?"

"What about them? After everything that I have _heard them doing_ and the _mental torture_ that I have endured I have ever right to call my boyfriend over whenever I want and be as loud as I...."

"Okay! Fine, I'll be there in about an hour."

"See you then." then TK put his phone down rather pleased with his convincing skills.

It took Carlos less than an hour to get to the Strand household. TK's ears perked up when he heard the click of the door and hush footsteps. He sat up on his bed to greet his boyfriend with the most adorable smile he could muster up in his current sleep deprived stage. He reached out for Carlos but the first thing Carlos said when he walked inside his room was

"Stay there."

The commanding voice combined with the stern look didn't manage to muddle TK's excitement even a little. In fact it did the contrary and earned a gleeful sound from TK.

"Firstly, I said 'Stay there' because I need to wash my hands and get rid of this corona cloths before you come near me." Carlos clarified, diminishing some of TK's keenness.

"Secondly and more importantly Don't Get Any Ideas. We are going to sleep and that is ALL we are doing."

"Ugh....you are no fun." TK groaned, dramatically falling backwards on his bed.

"Well, one of us has to be an adult and since you are not interested...." Carlos didn't feel the need to finish his sentence instead going into the bathroom to clean up.

TK watched his boyfriend wash his hands and face meticulously, fold his clothes and his uniforms carefully placing them on he chair, unlike TK whose uniform still remained sprawled across the floor, before getting into bed with him. He wondered from where he had found this boy scout, Mr. Perfect of a boyfriend. Carlos body shifted towards him, his warm arms and cold toes wrapped around TK's body almost engulfing him. After hours of restlessness TK finally felt comfortable. TK tilted his head to the side and kissed the other man's bicep

"I missed you both." Carlos was about to say I missed you too when he realised that TK had said 'both' and raised his eyebrows

"Are you talking to my arms, TK?"

"Yes, I missed them, remember. They just happen to be attached to you....so I have to deal with the rest of you too." TK tone was of faux annoyance though Carlos could feel the grin of the firefighter's face.

"You are so stupid." Carlos said in a very endearing manner before kissing his cheeks and cuddling closer.

He then tucked his face into TK's shoulder blade and drifted off to sleep. TK all of a sudden found it incredibly easy to close his eyes and fall asleep surrounded by his boyfriend's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the insta live where Ronen kept thirsting over Rafael's biceps and pecs and wanted to include that with TK and Carlos. Also Rafael called him stupid which was just super cute in my opinion so I included that too.


End file.
